Report:The Defamation of Kreldin
A special report is broadcast through the Imperial networks, featuring the famous Corellian Timo Droja behind a polished news desk. The Imperial Seal hovers as a backdrop behind him. "Welcome to this Imperial Special Report. I'm Timo Droja coming live from Imperial Center." The image shifts to show previously recorded aerial footage. What seems to be a massive estate can be seen below, with thousands of moving dots moving towards it from all sides. Suddenly a group of TIE bombers soars past, dropping bright blue ion bombs across the mansion. "Approximately two and a half months prior, the estate of former Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin was attacked by Imperial Ground Forces." The image cuts to a figure concealed in a black shroud being prodded and led up the boarding ramp into an Imperial shuttle. "Danik Kreldin, thought dead at the liberation of Imperial center, was arrested for attempting to form a rebellion against our glorious Emperor Vadim." The image cuts back to Timo Droja, who carries a stern expression. Behind him, archival footage of Kreldin delivering a speech some time ago continues playing. "Over the past month, the Imperial Security Bureau has been investigating the full reach of Kreldin's treasonous and despicable actions. With me in studio today is Agent Flar, from COMPNOR's Coalition for Improvements." The camera shifts to show a middle-aged man wearing the white uniform of COMPNOR's ISB branch. 'Agent Flar' appears as a subcaption below him, and the footage behind fades to show the Imperial Seal once more. Timo turns to speak with him. "Agent Flar, thank you for coming here." Flar nods his head and listens intently to Timo's first question, which comes pinged with concern. "What can you tell me about Kreldin's attempted coup?" Flar's eyes sparkle with a bridled ferocity. It brims in his chillingly calm voice, as if a wave of poison were being held at bay by sheer will. "We have discovered a number of appalling findings. Many of them we will be neglecting to talk about over the news feeds, for there are still allies of his which need to be dealt with. What I can tell you is that Kreldin had invested monetary assets in supporting the rebels and the Jedi alike. We discovered this after freezing his bank accounts and tracing them through extra-Imperial routes to find exactly which businesses and organizations he was in league with." Timo Droja is shocked and speechless... Agent Flar carries on. "We've also descrambled a series of classified orders delivered to key operations strategic to the Imperial Military's defense protocols. These orders have not been declassified yet, but I've heard them myself." Flar pauses, his eyes flaring again with tamed malice. "I can tell you that Kreldin very well may be proved more of a traitor to our glorious Empire than any of us could have ever expected." There is an uncomfortable silence for a moment, as Flar keeps his malicious eyes affixed on Droja. The Corellian newscaster sits back and clears his throaght. "This is... nauseating, to be sure." He glances off camera, then looks back to the ISB agent. "Well, we here at Imperial Center wish you and your investigators the best in locking down and stopping the extent of Kreldin's treachery." Agent Flar nods his head, and shows a couple of teeth in a tight smile. "Thank you, Mister Droja. I assure you we will do our jobs to maintain peace and stability." The two men exchange glories to the Empire and Emperor Vadim, before Timo turns back to the camera. "That's all for now. We'll be back as soon as we have more that we can safely share with you. Long live the Empire."